Son of Possible
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Kim's life couldn't have been going any better after graduating from Middleton high school but will a red-headed, blue eyed boy change everything? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney. **

_**Chapter One: A New Evil Arises**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Middleton: sixteen years into the future<strong>_

A teenage girl slouch herself on her queen like throne chair, kicking her feet up to fold them as she looked at the men before her sparring. Her long jet black hair swayed with the wind as her dark brown eyes narrowed themselves to the men. Unimpressed, as she normally was, she let her bright red lips pout of boredom.

"Come now Augustus" the teenage girl spoke "I've seen better from you."

The teen's soprano voice echoed in the space, for such a young girl her voiced boomed with commanding authority and the right amount of venom needed to intimidate.

"Honestly, Jasper could easily have had you with one blow if he wanted to" the teen rose as she walked down the staircase.

The men glanced at one another from the corner of their eyes; they knew what she intend to do once her foot touched the floor. Right when her foot was about to touch the floor, the sound of the doors opening boomed the surrounding area.

"Let me go!"

The teen girl's vision was fixed on the African American man being dragged in by her Hench people; her red lips formed themselves into a smile.

"You two are dismissed" she said as she shooed the other two men away, not once taking her eyes of the captive.

"Let me go or -"

"Or what Mr. Load?" The teen said as she interrupted Wade. "Kim Possible will come rescue you?" She laughed as she snapped her fingers.

One of the men holding Wade quickly punched Wade in the stomach, causing Wade to look down to the floor and groan from the inflicted pain.

The girl bent down, letting her long pointy nails touch Wade's face to make their eyes met. "How cute, that old hag is no matching me."

Again Wade felt the sharp pain of the punch when the teen snapped her fingers once more.

She rose herself, letting her eyes coldly stare at the men before her. "You know how I feel about failure so I best not hear you two failed in this one simple task I asked of you" She said.

"We did not Great One" one of the men said while the other handed the teen Kim's battle suit.

"Marvelous" She said smiling, not bothering to take the battle-suit away from the man.

"Now burn it" She said as she walked her way back to her throne like chair.

"But Great One-"

"I have no need of the battle suit Hans" She said taking her seat once more. "All I wanted is for you and Curtis to retrieve it and you did."

"Yes But-"Curtis said.

"Are you questioning me Curtis?" the teen said placing her feet on one of the arms of the chair looking at her blood red nails.

"No Great One" Curtis said.

"Did I stutter Hans?"

"No Great One" Hans said with both him and Curtis bowing their heads.

"Then why aren't you doing what I asked?!" She yelled. "Burn the stupid suit! I'll not have any trace of it here, is that understood."

The men nodded.

"What shall we do with him?" Hans asked with both men lifting Wade up.

"Must I always tell you nenies step-by-step instructions? Put him to holding cell, don't much care which one it is as long as he under lock and key, got it?"

"Understood Great One" the men said nodding. As they dragged Wade away from their leader's presences, Wade continued to struggle.

"You won't get away with this!" Wade yelled.

"But I've already have" She said looking at Wade and laughing her villainess laugh.

Hearing the teens evil laugh reminded Wade of one of Kim's past villains but Wade shook it off, it was impossible…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Middleton: Present<span>_**

Kim and Ron were entering the Possible House, coming from their two-year anniversary date, with smiles on their faces. They both couldn't believe they have already been together for two years.

"Best. Date. Ever." Kim said, still having her arm wrapped Ron's letting her eyes close as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Only the best for my lady" Ron grinned letting both their lips met into a passionate kiss.

"Ronnie, I'm going to change something… more comfortable to wear upstairs, why don't you make yourself comfortable for the meantime uh?" Kim asked placing her hands on his chest, smiling a seductive smile. Ron, clueless to what Kim meant, smiled at her as he lessens his grip on her.

"Yeah sure KP, I'll be in the living room if you need me then. I'ma go see if they still have the Brick's of fury trilogy playing" Ron said walking to the couch.

Kim smiled as she knew Ron hadn't the fondest idea of what she had in store for him. The rents' weren't expected to come home from their double date with the Stoppables for another three hours and the tweebs were babysitting Hana over at the Stoppables', which meant Kim had three rents' and tweeb free hours alone with Ron.

She could hear Ron flipping through the channels as she walked inside her room. Kim untied her hair, shaking her head a bit to let her flow down as it normally would. She kicked off her heels and was about to unstrapped her dress when she heard a soft 'Ow.'

Kim, in mission mode, looked around the room in battle stance trying to spot the source of the 'Ow.'

Kim opened her closet door to find a red-headed boy with ocean blue eyes staring at her with nervous smile. Kim let her hands lower themselves as she continued to gaze at the young boy. He looked no more than Ten-years-old, having his red-hair styled similar to the tweebs.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

The boy quickly made his way out of the closet, jumping onto Kim's bed. Kim, stunned by the boy's quickness, grabbed him from the leg causing him to fall on the floor face down before he made his escape to the window. You can hear a loud 'thud' as the boy fell and would try to bring himself up again. Kim quickly had the boy pinned on the ground struggling herself to get the boy to stay still.

"Okay kid you gotta lot of-" Kim started to say until she saw what the kid had in his hand "is that my battle-suit?!"

"Whacha oh!" Ron yelled as he jumped inside Kim's room holding on to his monkey style stance.

"What's going on here? Who's the kid?" Ron asked as he looked at the Kim and the boy.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, hand me that cord!" Kim demanded pointing at the cord near Ron. Ron did as he was told as he helped Kim place the boy onto the computer chair and tied him up with the cord.

"Okay you have some explaining to do kid. What are you doing here trying to steal my battle suit?" Kim said folding her arms not taking her glance of the kid.

"Yeah and it better be good one" Ron said narrowing his eyes at the kid. Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, folded his mole rat arms also giving the kid a cold glance.

"It's not stealing, its secret borrowing. I wasn't planning on stealing it. I was gonna bring it back, honest!" the kid said.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other, stunned by what the boy just said.

**_Secret borrowing_**?

"What did you just say?" Ron asked the red headed kid.

"Secret borrowing, now please let me go! I have to leave now!" the kids plead trying to lessen the cords grip.

"No way Dude" Ron said "You still haven't explain why you needed to secret borrow KP's battle-suit"

"Believe me, I would tell you but I just can't" the boy said.

"Why can't you?" Kim said trying to reason with the kid. She lowered herself to his level as she spoke "we can't just let you go, we need some answers."

"I'm sorry but I can't even If I told you I doubt you would believe me" the kid said.

"Try us" Kim said rising an eyebrow bring herself up again.

"Yeah, we've seen and heard stranger things" Ron said.

"Not like this" the kid said still struggling to get out of the chair. "Now please let me go! I'm going to be in major trouble if I don't get back home." the kid pleaded again.

"Then it seems you're running out of options dude" Ron said.

"Now tell us" Kim said.

"Fine" The kid said sounding utterly defeated. "My name is Derek and …and I'm your son" He said looking at Kim straight in the eye.

"What!?" Kim said utterly stunned letting her mouth drop.

"Well I guess we haven't heard stranger things" Ron said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Kim who looked like she was about to faint, luckily her bed wasn't too far away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: I'll like to give a special shout out to Imyoshi for helping me with the flow of the ideas for this story. Please review let me know what you thought about it. :) Input is always good and much appreciated. <strong>_

_**~KPFAN OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Two: Unexpected Events<strong>_

As Rufus fanned a fainted Kim back to consciousness, Ron paced himself around the room glancing a Kim's son. So many things raced in his mind that Ron didn't know where to start!

"Derek," Ron said finally stopping his pacing.

"Yeah?" The 10-year old asked looking at Ron. "Are you going to let me go?! I need to get home!"

"Sure buddy I'ma let you go before your mom wakes up but you gotta tell me something first."

Ron came behind the boy and began untying him.

"Fire away," Derek said.

"If KP's your mother," Ron asked, "then does that mean… uh… ahem… I'm like, your dad?"

"My dad?" Derek asked. "You're not Dad. I never even met you till just a few minutes ago."

Ron froze dead in his tracks. He wasn't his Derek's father? Did Kim… break up with him in the future?

Finally free, Derek jumped up from the chair and grabbed Kim's super suit rapidly. He ran over to Kim's bedroom window and turned his head to Ron as he opened Kim's window.

"Thanks, whoever you are," Derek said saluting Ron as he jumped out of the room.

Ron was bewildered beyond belief. Here he thought his relationship with Kim was at its best ever; he was even planning to propose to her, and then this kid shows up, telling him he wasn't the father of his girlfriend's son and not even knowing who he was!

"Ugh," Kim groaned.

Ron walked towards to Kim's bed. Rufus patted Kim's hand, smiling at her.

"Ron? Rufus?" Kim said placing her hand on her head, feeling a bit light-headed. "Whoa what happened?"

"I think you had too much to drink at the restaurant; that's what happened," Ron teased flashing his goofy smile. He tried desperately to forget what Derek had told him but it was though his mind was set on automatic replay.

"Very funny," Kim said rolling her eyes. She got up from her bed as she continued. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I had a son who came from the future."

Kim spotted her pajamas on the floor and decided to put them and went behind her changing screen. "And the only reason he came from the future was so he can steal my battle suit! Strange huh?"

"Yeah ha-ha-ha, strange," Ron said scratching his nose.

"Something up Ron?" Kim asked, her head sticking out behind the changing screen. "You sound nervous."

"Nothing KP it's just…something made me think about …AH!"

"Ah?" Kim said stepping out of the changing screen to see a teary Derek.

"It's him!" Kim said taking a step back. "It's the kid from my dreams!"

"KP focus," Ron said, looking at a saddened Derek. "What's wrong Derek?" Ron asked, sounding like a father than his usual goofy self as he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Why didn't you go home?"

Kim's mouth dropped as she saw Ron trying to talk to Derek.

Derek didn't say anything but looked at Kim. When Kim didn't say anything he turned his head, shrugged off Ron's touch and walked to Kim's window.

"I wasn't dreaming," Kim said feeling like she was going to faint again. "I have a son."

Kim placed both hands on her head. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "This can't be real! This can't be happening!"

"Kim!"

Kim heard Ron's stern voice and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend's serious face.

"This is real," he said, walking towards her. "Pull yourself together! This isn't the Kim Possible I know. The KP I know would be over there talking to her son." Ron pointed at Derek who was looking at the night sky through the window. "The kid needs his mother Kim," Ron said.

Kim nervously looked at Ron. "Ron, I can't."

"Sure you can. You can do anything," Ron said grinning.

Kim looked at Derek and gulped. She slowly walked to Derek with her hand over her mouth. She turned to see Ron gesturing for her to go ahead and smiled an encouraging smile as he followed her.

"Derek?" Kim asked placing her hand on his shoulder. Derek quickly turned around and hugged Kim tight.

Kim, not knowing what else to do, hugged the boy back, patting him on the back as well. "Hey what's wrong?" Kim asked as sweetly as possible. "Don't cry."

"Mom, I'm stuck here! I can't go home!" Derek cried out.

"Whoa Derek my man, don't fret," Ron said smiling at him, trying to make him feel better. "We'll figure something out, but why don't you tell us what the matter? Why can't you go home?"

Derek let go of Kim's embrace and took out a broken stopwatch from his pocket. He showed it to Ron. "It's broken. When Mom tackled me it must've broken and now I'm stuck here!"

"Hey, it's okay," Ron said.

"No it's not!" Derek said angrily.

"Don't speak to Ron like that, young man," Kim sternly said.

"Sorry," Derek said. "I didn't mean to talk to you like that. It's just...this was the only way of talking to my uncles to let them know I was heading back!"

"It's all good Derek. No hard feelings," Ron said flashing his goofy smile. "Now let's get down to business with this watch sitch. I'm sure Rufus can have that thing up and running in no time," Ron said.

"It isn't that simple," Derek said. "Even if I was able to communicate with them, I still wouldn't be able to get home."

"And why is that exactly?" Kim asked.

"Because the watch is what generates the portal. The energy is transferred from the mainframe to the watch. Without the watch working at its fullest it can't create the portal."

"Okay, so not the Drama," Kim said sounding like herself. "We'll have Wade fix it good as new. After all, he is the creator right?"

Derek nodded.

"Okay then, Wade will just fix it. And before you know it you'll be home in your bed safe and sound."

"Good plan but aren't you forgetting something?" Ron asked making Kim looked at him in confusion. "Wade's on that trip with his parents. You know that place where no technology is allowed. And he won't be back until next Sunday. Ring any bells?"

"That's right." Kim face palmed. "Then I guess Derek has to stay with us until Wade comes back from his trip."

"What?!" Derek exclaimed. "I've gotta stay here a whole week?"

"Plus the time it takes for Wade to fix it," Ron added.

"Not helping," Kim glared at Ron before looking at Derek again. "Don't worry; we'll have it up and running in no time. The time will fly by; you'll see."

"Not that I have a choice in the matter huh?" Derek said.

"Nope. So we both gotta deal with this… um… arrangement," Kim said.

"Okay," Derek mumbled.

"Now how to break the news to my parents about this," Kim wondered, thinking about how her family would take the news or even if they are going to believe her.

"Derek can stay with me for the night, Kim," Ron said stepping in. Both Kim and Derek stared at Ron.

"Ron, are you sure about this?" Kim asked.

"Sure as I've ever been, KP," Ron said, smiling. "Derek can spend the night with Rufus and me until you find a way to tell your parents. My folks won't even notice him since they'll be on a plane to L.A for Dad's actuary conference in a few hours."

Kim thought about Ron's offer as she looked at Derek. It would ease her mind to not worry about someone spotting him in the middle of the night before she could explain the sitch.

"Whacha say Derek? You want to spend the night with Ron and Rufus until I talk to my parents and the tweebs?"

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

Kim opened the door of her home.

"I'm home," Kim said putting her purse and blazer on the coat rack.

"In here!"

Kim could hear her husband was in the kitchen. Kim walked down the hallway into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the picture of her and Ron when they were younger, with Ron wearing his camp Wannaweep hat. She touched the picture, smiling as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Kim said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey yourself," Jason said kissing Kim gently on the lips. Jason was a tall man, with jet black hair, blue ocean eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow. "How was work?"

"Fine, but Crazy Al came into the office again," Kim said opening the cabinet next to her taking out the dining plates.

"Fun; I bet that hour session just flew by," Jason teased taking the plates from Kim's hands.

Kim chuckled as she grabbed the forks and napkins. "At least I never have a dull moment at work with him as a client. I guess it's just one of the many benefits of being one of the world's top renowned psychologists."

"Hey, a doctor's life is never dull," Jason countered placing grilled chicken on the plates.

"And being married isn't either," Kim said kissing Jason again. She took one of the finished plates of food and took a seat on the table.

"You know it Kimbo," Jason said grinning. He placed a plate of food inside the microwave before placing his plate on the table and taking a seat.

"Derek's not home?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he's with your brothers. I wouldn't worry about him though. I mean, how much trouble can he get into with them?"

* * *

><p><strong> Author Note: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews guys! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Leave me your comments, questions, or anything addition you wish to add.<strong>

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Revelations <strong>

**Middleton: Future**

The teenage girl had her hair pulled back into a ballerina bun, her red lips formed their wicked grin as she readied herself to spare with Jasper. Jasper gulped as he knew what the teenage girl was capable of and wouldn't hesitate to make an example of him to the others. There was a good amount of space between the two. They both bowed their heads in respect. The teenage girl's grin still remained plastered on her face as they charge at one another. The girl quickly jumped, placing the palm of her hands on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper had no time to think before he felt the sharp pain of the teen's heel on his back as she flipped behind him. He fell face down but not before the teen rapidly went to the front of his body and punched him on the jaw. She smiled in satisfaction folding her hands near her breast. Jasper got up and readied himself for yet another impact from his leader but was saved when Augustus stormed in.

"Great one!' he said with urgency.

"Augustus, what is the meaning of this?" The teen said with a hint of rage.

"Please do forgive me but someone is here to see you." Augustus said kneeling before her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who, you know I don't …"

"My great one, she knows **your** name." Augustus said with his head still bowed.

The teen's eyes widen. The only person of her Hench people who knew her real name was Augustus. She turned her attention to Jasper. "You are dismissed and you" she said looking dead straight at Augustus. "Bring in whoever it is who wishes to speak to me forth immediately."

The men nodded and rapidly did what they were told. The teen sipped some water as she waited for her unexpected guest. The doors opened to show Augustus and a brown haired, brown eyed teenage girl beside him. She was a slim girl styling a pink non-sleeve blouse and black cargo pants. The teen blinked as if not believing what her eyes were telling her. The brown haired girl instantly smiled when she saw her.

"Bella!" The girl exclaimed as she rushed to hug the teen. "Bella it's really you!"

"Ellie?" the teen said as she felt the tight hug the other girl was giving her. "Wh-what are you doing here?" the teen said finally embracing the hug. It had been awhile since she had someone this excited to see her.

"And here I thought you will happy to see me" Ellie said pouting making Bella laugh. That was Ellie alright, her Ellie.

"You may leave" Bella command, finally addressing Augustus and making him bow before he made his leave. He silently closed the door behind him leaving the two teenage girls alone.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Ellie but how on earth did you find me?"

"I followed the guy who let me in. I saw him at the supermarket not far from here. I remembered him from the day you left…"

"Ellie, you followed a man who **may **or **may not** have brought you to me?" Bella asked. "Do you know how idiotically stupid that was of you?"

Ellie nodded as she looked down only occasionally glancing at Bella. "Uh…Yeah."

"Same old Ellie" Bella smiled. Ellie sighed in relief, as she brought herself in for another hug. The two girls let the hug last a little awhile longer.

"Bella, you don't know how much I missed you" Ellie whispered, her voice sounding if it was about to crack.

They let go of the hug as Bella began to speak. "You know El, I've missed you and Auntie Nancy and Uncle Ben and …."

"And Auntie Ally" Ellie added.

"Yes and her" Bella said. The teen folded her hands behind her back and walked towards the door. She opened the door to see Augustus at his post. "Bring me refreshments and snacks Augustus. Also have Curtis and Hans bring in the table and chairs."

Ellie just looked at Bella in odd wonderment. She wasn't the same Bella she knew before she left, not even her appearance was the same. Bella was taller, more confident, scary…

It took the teen's loyal followers no more than 5 minutes to do what she had commanded.

"Thanks" Ellie said to them as they all walked out of the room.

"Want some water, soda, food?" Bella asked as she grabbed some Doritos.

"No thanks but what I do want is to know why you left home." Ellie looked straight at Bella, "You had us all worried."

"Why?" Bella answered angered, "Because I'm 'ugly Bella''? 'Ugly Bella' who could never do anything by herself, the weak leak that wouldn't be able to fend for herself, that's why I worried you?"

"Bella you know that isn't what I meant." Ellie replied. "You left us like nothing; your mother took it the hardest."

"Please Mother was the one who unstinted on my leave of that dreaded town."

"That 'dreaded town' as you called it is my home, our home, the place where we both raised remember?" Ellie said. "And don't lie telling me that this was your mother's idea. She died at the institute worrying about you!"

This struck the teen hard; she looked confused and angered at Ellie. "How dare you accuse me of lying and making such ridiculous claims my mother is dead!"

"But is isn't a lie!" Ellie stated. "That's the main reason I've been so desperate to find you! Your mother's dead Bella! Auntie Ally is dead!"

"No you're lying!" Bella yelled through her tears. Ellie brought her friend into her arms. She hugged Bella with force. "I wish I was Bells. Auntie Ally…"

"No Ellie" The teen said. She wiped her tears from her face and recomposed herself. "Ellie my mother's name isn't…wasn't" she corrected herself, "Ally."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Ellie" Bella said bringing their hands together. "I've known you all my life and I've always trust you with all my secrets. This is way I'm telling you my mother's name isn't Ally Hall."

"Then what is it Bella? What's your mother's name?" Ellie asked.

"Amy, Amy Hall, also known as DNAmy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Middleton Present<strong>

It's was early morning at the Possible house, James and Ann Possible were deep in slumber when their noses sensed something out of the ordinary.

"Hon" James said," Do you smell that?"

Ann turned to face her husband, groaning as she talked. "Smell wh-." Ann's nose began to smell what had awakened her sleeping husband.

"Do you smell… something burning?" They both glanced at each other before quickly getting out of bed. "The kids!" they ran outside of their room. At the same time the tweebs opened the doors of their room.

"Boys, what did you?!" James and Ann yelled at their twin boys.

"Hey we're innocent!" Jim said. "We just woke up" Tim added.

"Then who-?" James began when he heard the fire extinguisher being administered. The family all raced downstairs and followed the sound leading them to the kitchen. They found Kim in her pajamas with the fire extinguisher in hand over the stove.

"Kimmie what happened!" Ann said as she looked at the mess in the kitchen. Kim turned rapidly around, her face petrified.

"Mom, Dad!" She said. "I…uh… wanted to make some breakfast for everyone when um… this happened."

"Oh Kimmie-cub" Mr. Dr. Possible said, looking at the mess.

"How was I supposed to know the water would catch fire?!"Kim argued.

Everyone looked at Kim baffled. "Hon let me get the straight; you started a fire … with water?" James asked with his eyebrow arc.

"Anything is possible for a Possible" the tweebs said laughing at Kim, who narrowed her eyes and grunted.

"Enough boys" Ann ordered. "Why don't we go out to eat breakfast this morning? I think this kitchen seen enough action for one day."

"Your mother's right, you kids get dressed and we'll go out to eat this morning." James agreed.

"Fine" the boys said as they felt the room still snickering at Kim.

"Um Dad not that I don't want to go but I've kinda already told Ron to come over for breakfast today and…"

"Nonsense Kim, Ron is always welcome to join us" Ann said.

"Yeah but you see he has Der-are I say a cousin staying with him" Kim said nervously.

Ann and James glanced at each other from the corners of the eyes, not sure what to make of Kim's odd behavior.

"His cousin can along as well. The more the merrier right hon?" James said to Ann.

"Yes dear, it's okay with us Kim" Ann smiled. Kim sighed, her parents were on to her and she needed more time to set her parents and the tweebs onboard about-. There was a knock coming from the door. Kim eyes widen as she looked at her parents.

"It's Ron; he was supposed to help me set up breakfast. I'll go open for him." Kim raced out of the kitchen and into the living room. She didn't know why she was so nervous having her parents know about Derek. Derek was her son and therefore, her parent's grandchild so why was she so nervous? Too much of Kim's dismay, she wasn't lying about who was at the door. She opened the door to see Ron and Derek standing outside. Derek was very cheerful as he hugged his mother. "Morning mom!"

"Mom?!"

The teens and Derek all saw the shocked expressions Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible had. Derek smiled as he let go of Kim and went to hug Mrs. Dr. P.

"Nana! Woe, you look so young and Grandpa" Derek said looking at James, "you haven't changed." Derek hugged Mr. Dr. P with a huge smile on his face. As James embraced the hug from his grandson, he saw Kim's face was covered as she face palmed and Ron just nervously smiled as he stood next to her.

"Kim!" Mr. and Mrs. P said looking dead at Kim. Kim smiled nervously at her parents.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

><p><strong>Middleton: Future <strong>

Kim yawned as she felt the brightness of the sun awaken her from her slumber. She turned her head to see Jason wasn't in bed but instead a piece of paper his place. Kim gently grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

_Kim, I got an urgent call from the hospital. Sorry I didn't wake you to tell you. I'll see at dinner later tonight._

_-Love you with all my life, Jason._

Kim smiled as she placed the letter on her night stand. She touched her hair, stretching out her arms as she got up from bed. Kim was completely unclothed after last night "couples therapy' with Jason as she walked into her closest. She began her search for her outfit of chose for the day, pulling out clothes like mad. As she tried taking a blouse out from the clothes hanger, she managed to pull the hanger hard enough for an orange shoe box to fall down onto the floor. Kim sighed as she bent down and pulled the box up. Kim was surprise to see most of the context that had fallen out of the box was mostly pictures of her and …..

She picked up and stared at her prom picture. She stared at the photo a few minutes as she thought back to that day. She let a small smile escape her lips and placed the picture back inside. After all those years, she still couldn't cope with the loss of Ron in her life as she fought back tears when she picked up at her old pre-k picture and spotted Ron's engagement ring on the floor. It was a beautiful 6 carat diamond ring. Kim lifted the ring up, admiring the ring. She slowly took off her 16 carat diamond wedding ring inside the box and placed Ron's ring on her finger instead. She stared at the ring on her finger in wonder…

How different would her life have turned out if Ron hadn't left? Would they have had the life they always talked about together? Or would they have started new dreams together? There was so any 'what if' if Ron had still been with her that she couldn't help but imagine the possibilities. Don't get her wrong, she loves Jason, her son Derek and the life they have formed together but Ron will always have a special place in her heart that luckily for Kim, Jason understood. He knew how important Ron was to Kim and never showed any hint of jealousy when his name would slip into conversations from time to time or when Kim would become touchy on certain subjects that remind her of him. That's what made Kim love Jason even more, his unbelievable consideration he had for her. Sometimes Kim didn't know how Jason could've put up with her for so long….

The house phone began to ring; Kim got up and answered forgetting she still had Ron's ring on.

"Carmichael residence, Kim speaking….Oh Joss Hi what's-…. Okay that's weird but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Has he-….Okay, okay chill Joss, I'm on it….. Don't worry; I'll call you if I find out anything okay." Kim placed the phone down onto the receiver. She grabbed her mission clothes and started putting them on. She thought it was going to be a quiet day in at home but no. Now she'll be on her way to Wade's office and find out why he wasn't home last night…..

* * *

><p><strong> Author Note: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews guys! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Leave me your comments, questions, or anything additional you wish to add.<strong>

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN**


End file.
